rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sable Midnight
Sable Midnight is played by Richard Hronik. Stats Basics Voice Tharja from Fire Emblem: Awakening Backstory Sable Midnight is…interesting, to say the least. Her life began in a village to the Southwest of Vale, where her parents worked as owners of a Dust shop. They were somewhat known throughout the area for their unique products, such as rare cuts of crystals, and hard-to-find types of Dust such as Gravity. They also worked to create their own forms of Dust by mixing it with various things, such as chemicals or other types of Dust. However, her life would be forever changed when bandits attacked. They left nothing intact; all that remained was rubble. Unfortunately, this included the small building that doubled as Sable’s parents’ shop and the family’s home. Her parents were slain by the bandits while trying to protect the town. They told the three-year-old Sable to hide, and she did so without question. She ran and hid behind the counter in the shop, resisting little voice in the back of her mind telling her to poke her head out just a tiny bit and take a look at the outside. She only tried to hide herself further when the sounds of battle came closer, though she was too terrified to move from her hiding spot. When she felt the ground shake and saw everything crumbling around her, she knew her home was as good as gone. Her heart rate skyrocketed, and her mind was filled with pure terror. Whereas before, she’d been leaning back against the counter, now she felt nothing; it too had apparently been destroyed. She slowly turned around to see if anyone – or anything – was there, and instantly froze up. Standing where the doorway had once been, shouldering a massive rifle, was a dirty, scarred figure with a manic grin on his face. Out of the corners of her eyes, she could see that the shop had basically been leveled. Her parents were nowhere to be found. The bandit surveyed the rubble that remained of Sable’s home, scoffed, and turned away, as though Sable wasn’t even there. Terrified and confused, Sable looked down to see herself, but she couldn’t see it. She began to panic, and tried to feel where her body had once been, and found that it was there; she just couldn’t see herself. She tried to remember what she looked like, and slowly faded back into visibility, much to her relief. This was Sable’s first use of her Semblance. Once the bandits were gone, Sable scavenged the remains of the village, took what she could carry (which wasn’t much; just a miniscule bit of food and some of her parents’ notes), and set off down the worn path that had run through the middle of the village. She didn’t know where it would take her, just that she didn’t want to stay in what had once been her home. After what felt like an eternity, she finally made it to the next town over. She was weak from hunger, thirst, and exposure to the elements, and her clothing was worn and torn to threads. Her eyes were red from crying, and somewhat recessed from weakness. She gave the townspeople the best recount of the attack that she could, but it was difficult, due to both her age and her mental state. After spending some time in medical care to recover physically, the townspeople put Sable into foster care, starting with a local family. Although they were nice, they couldn’t have her for long, and in addition, Sable never really felt like one of the family. This was due in part to the fact that she was still suffering from the mental trauma of the attack on her town. In the end, Sable was transferred to another foster family. This situation would be repeated several times. The constant shifting of families caused Sable to believe that she was alone no matter the situation, and that she never really belonged anywhere. She became more and more secluded, usually holing herself up in her room to pore over her parents’ notes and try to expand upon their research. When possible, she would even make herself a rudimentary lab with which to experiment with Dust. Occasionally, Sable would also dabble in the occult; primarily magic. It had always been something of an interest of hers, and she studied it whenever she was either between projects with Dust or had hit a roadblock. She even found that she could intermix the two studies every now and then. It would be these moments that would lead her to the creation of Mire. Changing households so frequently also had a negative effect on Sable’s education. She went between education systems so often that she could never fully integrate into any one of them, and therefore, she didn’t learn much, and so wound up teaching herself several vital skills as she went, such as mathematics and writing. She also used her Semblance and Dust so that she could learn rudimentary self-defense, though she tried to do this away from other people. She met Auric online when they were about fifteen. She had taken to the internet to escape the train wreck that was her life, and was on a Dust forum looking for inspiration. Auric had gone to the site for weapon research. By pure coincidence, the two of them found each other and got to talking, and hit it off beautifully. They decided to keep in touch, and only grew closer from there. After some time, Sable opened up to Auric about her life. He was touched by her tale, and resolved to help her however he could. With her blessing he told his parents about all she’d been through, and pleaded with them to let her stay with them and their family. After some time, the Halcyons agreed, and shortly thereafter, Sable moved in with them. Sable was positively enamored with Auric. She didn’t know how to explain it, but she felt he was the only one who truly understood her. She would spend much of her time spying on him from the shadows, or hidden in plain sight by means of her Semblance. It was almost addictive to her. She also found she got jealous when his attention was taken by someone else. She didn’t know why, but it just infuriated her! There were times when she wanted to make other people suffer for taking him away from her… Eventually, Auric got privy of her antics, and after a little talk, Sable decided that she would try to be a little more forward about her feelings for Auric…or at least watch him in plain sight. Auric also revealed that he had feelings for Sable, and the two soon became a little more than friends. Their relationship would continue to grow, and when Auric announced that he was interested in attending a combat school, Sable knew she’d be following. She did some thinking, and soon found that there were other reasons she wanted to learn how to fight, the chief among them being so that she could prevent tragedies like the one that had made her life such a hellish mess in the first place. If there were other reasons (which there may have been), she never said. Sable accompanied Auric to Beacon, and found it to be an…interesting experience, but even she had to say that the danger was a bit much. She wholeheartedly agreed when Auric suggested a transfer to another academy, and so, the two of them eventually transferred to Vacuo’s Shade. Personality Sable is what some would consider a yandere. She will do anything to win Auric’s affections, regardless of how cruel or unusual it may be. However, ever since she moved in with the Halcyons, she has started to develop morals, and so has begun to limit herself. She has also started caring about others, though this is still limited. She is also somewhat irritable, and cares little about things not pertaining to Auric. Combat Weapon Mire. A spellbook designed and devised with help from Auric. It utilizes ink laced with several different types of Dust, some of which were her own creation, and dark magicks. These spells can have several different effects, but most are short- to mid-range elemental attacks. The wielder can only cast so many spells in a particular time frame; too many will cause the book to begin to deteriorate and it will have to be repaired. Mire is bound with purple-dyed leather, and a design is pressed into the cover. Semblance Concealment – Sable can prevent others from seeing or hearing her, including her shadow and footsteps. However, if she throws something, or fires a projectile, it will become visible. This is incredibly useful when trying to follow or watch someone without being seen. Future Outlook Character Development Sable will slowly but surely learn how to care for others, but it will take time. Intended Career Huntress/Scientist/Dark Mage Goals Stay with Auric; Graduate from Shade; track down her parents’ killers Other Notes Theme Songs Normal Timeline/EXP Season 0 BST 2-1 This Was Tradition - 5 EXP * Attends introductory assembly Praying We Don't Run into YOU - 5 EXP * Shows distrust of Neeru True Colors - 5 EXP * Rejects Cerise Instead I Get a Soap Opera - 5 EXP * Aids Luciela through Cerise fiasco The Day Has Finally Come - 150 EXP * Attends Initiation I'm Gay! - 25 EXP * Allows group of friends to talk about love regarding Nur and Cerise Season 1 Gallery Category:Characters